Broken Lab Dreams
by MissSteph22
Summary: Pain consumes him. Darkness smothers him. Alone, Simon is left to paint the shadows of his laboratory with memories of the life he so desperately tries to reach. Voices that cannot hear him, black windows... What will it take for this empty world of his to find light? 80's cartoon-verse.
1. Waking in Darkness

**Hi! It's been a long long time, but I'm finally writing a new multi-chapter! This was written as part of a request from becka1. I just want to say thank you to her for encouraging me to write this. I hope she enjoys this, and I hope you do too! Without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

 **P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.**

* * *

Pain.

The first thing Simon felt upon waking was pain. His head was throbbing, each throb a rhythmic pulse in tune with his frantic heart. It was the soundtrack to his waking moments here, in what he could only describe as... his laboratory?

Blinking confusedly through bleary eyes, the chipmunk tried to take in his surroundings. Nothing but dark shapes amongst black shadows. Darkness as far as he could see. It was so dark that he could almost feel it blanketing him, smothering him. Yes, he knew this place. By day a white, clinical research laboratory. His work. Career. Professional home. Adjusting his glasses, he attempted to identify the light switch by the door so that he could navigate his way to it.

Trying to stand would prove to be the real challenge, however.

His legs were beset by searing pain at the slightest twitch. Sharp, and burning. Wincing and clenching his eyes shut, Simon grabbed at his legs with trembling hands. _Deep breaths._ He tried his best to steady his breathing, but the stronger the bursts of pain, the more unravelled he became. With a pained moan, he glanced to the windows by the door, the same windows used for outsiders to observe the working scientists without disturbing. Nothing but black, solid panes. No outsiders. No scientists. Nobody here but him. The other windows, on the opposite side of the lab, were for observing the outside world. But all that could be seen was a moonless sky.

He was left with one more question - how did he get here?

The chipmunk tried his best to gather his thoughts. Thoughts from before this... strangeness. He woke up, got dressed, got stressed, and then what? Agitated, he fished around in his pockets, fingers fumbling for his phone. He needed a hint, a sign. He needed to call somebody. Nothing. His pockets were empty.

Sighing, he deflated. He wanted to forget the pain, but in a space with nothing to focus on _but_ the pain, he was forced to endure it. It was silent. So unnervingly silent. He was used to the low murmur of his colleagues working and experimenting. The running of taps, the bubbling beakers, and the hissing steam. Now he could hear a pin drop, and he feared it would drive him mad. He missed the everyday sounds of the lab. Heck, he even missed the sounds of shattering glass and the alarm bell. He could hear his own heartbeat if he concentrated hard enough.

 _Thump. Thump._

Closing his eyes, he inhaled. The hard, steady thrum of his heart stole his attention. With each beat he tried to will away the pain, tried to clear the fog, tried to imagine home. He used to dream of this. Of deep silence. No sound, in a home with endless noise. Peace. But that home isn't home anymore. He never had to worry about that anymore, because home is... _her._ The chipmunk rubbed his head. Pain externally as well as internally. What on earth happened? He didn't just magically wake up here on the floor - the notion of such was ridiculous. He got here _somehow._ It was no good sitting on the floor; this would never get him anywhere. He needed to leave.

Furrowing his brow, Simon tried to find something to cling to. If he could support himself up, then he could edge to the door, and free himself. It could be that easy, if he just could find something to-

"Hi Simon."

Startled, the chipmunk jumped, shortly wincing after at the sharp pain in his legs.

"Oh, this isn't what I wanted for you at all."

 _Dave._

"D-Dave," Simon croaked, eyes frantically scanning the room for his father, heartbeat erratic. The window. He had to be at the window. "H-hang on, I'm coming to you."

Clenching his jaw tightly to brace the pain, he grasped onto a plastic stool and shakily heaved himself up onto his knees.

"Still, they're doing all they can for you. We can only hope you pull through."

Weakly, the chipmunk forced all his weight onto his hands and knees, pushing himself forward on all fours, glasses slipping down his sweat-soaked face.

"Dave, please wait. I'm coming." Exasperated, the chipmunk tried to speed up, but his shaking arms stopped him from doing so. Any moment and they'd buckle under the pressure.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you."

"Pain," he choked out, scratching at the tiles on the floor. He couldn't stay up much longer. The door felt like it was a million miles away, constantly moving farther out of his reach. But still, he persisted. "It's pain Dave."

"Everybody's doing fine, don't you worry." He could hear him hum. "It's unfortunate. You were only two days away from going to that high school reunion."

"That's..." Simon swallowed thickly. Frowning, he picked up on the peculiarity of his father's voice.

"It's going to be alright."

It didn't sound... right. It sounded like he was on the verge of something, it sounded stifled.

And more importantly, it wasn't coming from the window at all. It was central.

It was everywhere.

"Well, I better get going. But I'll be back, don't you worry."

At the sound of Dave's footsteps, the chipmunk panicked.

"No! N-no! Don't leave me here!" Grunting, he crawled to the door, dignity be damned. "Dave! Don't go!"

He felt tears of pain well up in his eyes; his legs were screaming out and his head was swimming. Once he reached the door he clambered up to the handle, sweaty hands pulling at it several times.

 _Click. Click. Click click._

Locked. It was locked. And Dave was gone.

Dumbfounded, the chipmunk slumped to the floor, exhausted. The realisation filled him with dread. He was trapped. Alone in this dark, empty lab.

Scared, and alone.

* * *

 **A dark, mysterious beginning! I can't wait to show you where the rest of this is going. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 2!**

 **Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	2. Moons and Balloons

**Hi! Sorry that it took so long in uploading this after I said it would be here soon - I had a lot of stuff I needed to do but this was always in the back of my mind. Thank you so much for the kind reviews of the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! Without further ado - here's chapter 2!**

 **P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.**

* * *

Night prevailed; daylight never came for Simon. As he blinked open tired eyes, he was met with the same strange darkness he endured before. His cheek was squashed against the thick wooden door, his weak frame bent into an awkward position.

Every ounce of him was drenched in cold sweat.

Groaning, the chipmunk steadied himself up with his arms, his muscles tight and pained with exertion. He tried to gather all the cohesive thoughts he had. He must have fallen asleep here, by the foot of the door. After clambering for his father, who he reckoned left hours ago. Simon grit his teeth. Why did he leave? Why did he just ignore him? Could he not hear his son crying for help?

He cast his eyes to the light switch above him. If he could just reach, then he'd finally be able to see where he's going. Then he might actually be able to make sense of this.

Until Dave comes back. Dave, somebody, _anybody_ , he's trapped.

Straining, Simon flexed out his arm in a desperate bid to flick the switch. He wanted to stand, but his legs would undoubtedly fail him, like brittle twigs snapping under the slightest of pressure. His arm was cramping the farther he reached, but as his fingertip finally hit the switch, he dropped it, sighing. He had braced himself for a sudden burst of light, the buzzing as the bulbs ready themselves to illuminate the room.

But nothing.

"Great, just great," the chipmunk muttered to himself, slouching against the door. No light. Another thing to add to the list of faults with this... this _place_. He was becoming agitated; what was he supposed to do? Waste away, sitting day in day out until he was freed? He supposed he just had to simply enjoy the silence. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. Trying to block everything out and cloak himself in the silent visions of nothing.

Did he really deserve this? He tried to suppress a low, sardonic chuckle. It's just his luck, his grave misfortune, to never have things go as planned. He could feel salty beads of sweat trickle down his face, until they'd drop. Drip mechanically to the floor. Drop after drop. Drip. Drip.

 _Drip._

His eyes shot open. This was hopeless. Hastily, Simon wiped at his brow, noting how damp his sleeve became. He was never the dependent type, but as minutes ticked by, the chipmunk was becoming increasingly aware of how long it has been since he last heard Dave's voice. He tried to remember everything he said, to tried to replay it in his mind. He didn't want this for him, he hoped he'd pull through... So he knows about this blatantly nightmarish situation then? Why didn't he step in? Clenching a fist, Simon shuddered with frustration. There had to be an explanation. There _had_ to be.

He was two days away from that high school reunion.

Humming, Simon thought of school. It had been, what, ten years since he graduated? Ten years since he stepped up on that stage and received his diploma. It was a major stepping stone in his life; he remembered it like it was yesterday. The grins, the speeches, the tears.

He looked straight ahead, and his eyes widened in curious surprise.

What once was dark, now glimmered under the pale glow of a hollow moon. A tiny sliver of moonlight illuminating a strip of the floor, leading from window to door. Simon pictured this moon in his mind, hanging high in the sky, out of sight. Too good to be seen, shielded by the frame of the window, but he knows it to be of a milky white. Sharp on clear nights, hazy when it's enveloped in cloud.

* * *

In the light breeze, a white balloon bopped up and down as people passed by. It was bound to a bunch of other balloons of varying colours, all of which went sent dancing by the wind until tiny strips of string tugged them back. The field was packed; families, sobbing and proud, were gathering in the seats at the back, waiting anxiously for the students. The students who were waiting anxiously to enter.

"Nervous?" Alvin asked his bespectacled brother, noting that he was staring methodically at the same piece of paper for a while now.

"No," Simon quickly replied, folding away his speech. "I'm just making sure that I'm fully prepared."

"Should have known they were going to pick you to give the boring valedictarian speech."

"Valedict _orian_ , and no, it's not 'boring'. It's supposed to be an inspiring address, given to students as we all part ways and-"

"Yeah whatever." Alvin flexed out his arms and neck, on the verge of yawning. "I'm just happy that I'm finally going to be free!"

"I should have known you'd look at it that way."

As his brother waltzed away, Simon was given another chance to reflect on his speech. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit nervous - it's a large crowd, it's a large formality, and he had every chance of stumbling over his words. But was it really going to be any different to performing in concert? Of course it's different. He just hoped that-

"Hi Simon, ready for the big day?"

The chipmunk was startled at the sudden intrusion, the intrusion being a soft-spoken voice and the delicate fragrance of lavender soap. He looked up to find a pair of jade-greens sparkling at him, and a small smile that conveyed feelings of anxiousness.

 _Jeanette_.

He tugged at the collar of his gown. Definitely not a nervous habit.

"I.. I think so." He'd been thinking about this day for years. He was more than ready. "What about yourself?"

"W-well, um," she was fidgeting with her hands. "I'm just glad that I don't have to give that long speech."

Simon chuckled, also grimacing because at that moment, the paper he tucked away suddenly felt very heavy. He thinks that was a joke. He wasn't sure. He's been misinterpreting a lot of what she says lately.

"I think I'd rather concentrate on not tripping." She sounded uneasy at the thought. It was clearly something troubling her. Her brow was furrowed, as though she had gone into deep thought, vividly picturing the scenes of her fall in great detail. When they rehearsed this, the chipette was fine..ish. She made a promising start - carefully climbed the steps, hand gripping onto the handrail for dear life. Her eyes were on her feet the entire time as an audience of several watched her take little steps across the stage. But, as she made her hasty descent down the other set of steps, her sweaty hand slipped, pushing her forward, forward, until that was it.

"You'll be fine," the chipmunk offered, trying his best to be in earnest. The last thing he wanted was his counterpart spending her entire graduation worrying about this.

The corners of her lips tugged upwards into a brilliant smile.

"Thank you. Good luck with the speech Simon!"

He couldn't explain what that smile did to him. That smile from his best friend.

"Look what you made me do! I just broke a nail!"

A shrill voice from within the crowd tore the pair away from their conversation. The roll of Jeanette's eyes said it all. She knew straight away it was her older sister. The perfectionist. Through a small gap in the group of people, both could see Brittany giving none other than Alvin hell.

"I didn't do a thing!" He retorted, throwing his hands up into the air.

"You dropped my cap!" She seethed. "And I had to pick it up and now look, look!"

She thrust her hand into his face, forcing the chipmunk to look at the offending nail. His nose scrunched up in response.

"Yeah well you're the one that gave me the cap!"

"I had to fix my hair!"

"That's quite enough," the teacher said, interjecting, physically separating the two. "It's almost time."

Indeed, it was nearly time for the ceremony to begin. Preparing himself, Simon took deep breaths. This was it. The big moment.

Graduation.

As the students emerged, the music began, bold, loud, and the soundtrack to the best day in Simon's life so far.

The chipmunk took his seat, and ceremony was officially underway.

* * *

"Jeanette Miller."

The crowd - who Simon reckoned must have been getting sore hands - applauded once more for the last chipette to grace the stage. He could imagine the tight knots in her stomach, the sweating palms, the flurry of thoughts racing in her mind. Before her, Brittany made sure to strut in impossibly high heels, flipping her hair in the process. Eleanor had the largest of smiles on her face as she made a little wave to the audience. After ascending the steps, the brunette kept her composure as she took careful steps across to receive her diploma and shake hands. And to his relief, she managed to make it back to her seat accident-free.

Eventually, Alvin was called to the stage, and the eldest chipmunk did so with all the confidence in the world. He made cheering gestures, and made sure to grab the air with his fist, just for that extra touch. Simon couldn't help but laugh to himself.

It would soon be his turn, and when that turn finally came, his mind went blank.

He drowned out the world around him, numbing his senses as he concentrated solely on the paper waiting for him. Extending his right hand out to shake, it was finally, _finally,_ given to him.

He had graduated. It was done.

But it wasn't over, was it?

"Congratulations boys!" Dave would cry later at the after party, gathering the chipmunks for a group hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"My babies are all grown up," Vinny wept.

"I guess this is the beginning of the rest of your lives, huh?"

"Gee Dave, way to bring out the old clichéd phrases," Alvin joked, freeing himself of the hug.

"But it's true," Theodore reasoned. "Eleanor and I are going to cookery school, and Simon's going to college."

It was true. As horribly cliché as it was, this was the start of the next chapter.

Here he was. From that little boy tinkering in the basement, to a high school graduate. Valedictorian, no less. The chipmunk smiled to himself, feeling the weight and importance of that piece of paper in his hands. With this, now he could go to college, and pursue the dream he had always been chasing. It was more than just a glimmering light in the distance; it was real, and the prospect filled with him the most satisfying mixture of hope and excitement.

He was glad the weather turned out nice for this, mainly for the elaborate hair and make-up ensembles he had been hearing about all month. Speaking of which... He saw the girls out of the corner of his eye sharing what looked like a tender family moment with their elderly guardian, Miss Miller. She had become weaker and slower in her old age, and couldn't go anywhere without her trusty walking stick, but that most definitely did not mean she lost her big, booming personality. She laughed with her girls, and wiped at a couple of tears. Her eyes crinkled in mirth as she shared hugs with each chipette. Jeanette looked his way.

Feeling like he had been caught invading a personal moment, he tried to look away, but it was too late, because the others were coming over anyway.

Eleanor immediately threw herself into Theodore's arms, laughing in delight. As they separated, their hands joined. Brittany sent a frosty glare in Alvin's direction, making it very clear that she was still offended by the events of earlier. Alvin however, simply pulled a face in mockery, then laughed, as though to dismiss their feud. And Jeanette... Jeanette, rubbing at one arm, walked over slowly. She wore a shy smile as she approached her counterpart. He was surprised - she was so close to becoming Salutatorian, but someone else claimed the title by a thin margin. Still though, he imagined she was relieved about not having to deliver a speech. She didn't really care about titles and glory.

"Congratulations Simon," she said warmly.

"I should say the same thing to you too," he replied, adjusting his blue frames. "Congratulations!"

"Did you really mean it?" She blurted suddenly, cheeks dusted with a light hue of pink. "The speech, I mean."

"Oh." Simon paused unintentionally as he mentally recalled his words. Then he flashed the chipette an honest smile. "Of course I did! Although I suppose I did-"

And then out of nowhere, the softest of laughs escaped from her lips. So pure, and so full of warmth. Perplexed, the chipmunk raised a curious eyebrow. This prompted Jeanette to point, still giggling, at the tassel of his cap. Not being able to see it properly whilst on, he removed the cap delicately, only to realise that a rogue white balloon and its thin piece of string had found itself tangled up in the tassel. He didn't have much of a chance to marvel in the rare peculiarity of the sight before the balloon flew away to freedom, but he laughed nonetheless.

And it was then, in that brief moment, as he became overcome with unbridled joy that he knew. Everything - college, his family, his friends, his _future_. It was going to be just fine.

"Hey, Simon, Jeanette, you guys coming? We're all going out for dinner!" Eleanor called to the pair.

"Y-yeah! Coming!" Simon called back, as he and his counterpart joined the group.

* * *

Hugging his knees to his chest, and wincing as he did so, the chipmunk closed his mind to any more thoughts of that day. He didn't need to remember how it ended. He didn't need to remember mundane details like what they had for dinner and how plush the seats were. He did remember Theodore and Eleanor promising that their restaurant was going to be ten times better, and Alvin promising he'd visit, so long as he wasn't tied up with what was going to be a supposedly busy music career. But you should always make time for your family, Dave would say.

Huh. The irony, as Simon sits here alone, agonised and drowning in his own sweat.

He mustn't be bitter. With a great effort and grunting, he shifted around to examine the door again. Cold, hard, solid wood. Such a fascinating sight. Truly. His tired gaze moved to the right and he glanced up at the switch again with a hint of longing. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the other switch adjacent to it. The switch that lights up the warning light.

'Experiment in Progress'

The sign was installed to warn those passing by that they were ultimately at risk of disturbing the working scientists, and they really ought to stay out. Simon assumed every laboratory had one of some variety. His eyes trailed to the left at the large window, put there for observing the scientists, as though they were performing, and the lab was their stage.

Frowning, he took note of a strangeness about this window. He needed to take a closer look. With both hands splayed out on the floor beneath him, the chipmunk was left with no choice but to crawl towards the window, dragging his legs behind him. Once he deemed himself close enough, he studied the window suspiciously.

It wasn't the window.

Dull red echoes of light, haunting the darkness. He knew that light.

The sign. It was switched on.

* * *

 **Oooh! This was originally going to be a much longer chapter but something was cut because I'm making room for it later in the story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter 3!**

 **Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	3. Transparency

**Hey! I promise I didn't forget about this story! I just got so busy with a lot of things that I wasn't left with a lot of spare time. But hooray! I finally finished this chapter, and I hope to work on the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.**

* * *

It got lonely, wasting hours like this. Staring into nothingness. The odd shape illuminated by a small dusting of moonlight. Or, Simon supposed, there were the windows. Through one, the sign. Red haze spilling into the lab. Through the other, the night sky. Hidden moon and world untouchable.

"Simon," a voice timidly spoke, breaking the fragile silence of the room. "Simon I don't really know what to say to you, b-but Eleanor said I needed to try talking because it might help you."

The bespectacled chipmunk raised an eyebrow. Talking? Help? He stared at the door.

"I managed to get a couple of hours away; Eleanor's looking after the place."

Simon supposed that was the perk of running your own business - you could be your own boss, call your own shots. Give yourself vacation, promote yourself, fire yourself...

A long, weighted pause passed between the two. He could easily sense his brother's fears. This place, it probably looked like the scene of a cheap horror, cold and moody, steeped in darkness for extra dramatic effect. And Simon was dropped in the middle of it with no escape. It was positively frightening. It was a nightmare.

"Theodore," he tried, hoping his voice wasn't going to die into the air, and go unheard, like it did with Dave. "There's nothing to fear, just-"

"We had a busy day today. Lots of customers." A swift change in topic seemed to alter Theodore's stance towards his brother, seemed to swallow his doubts. "Lots of tips."

"Theodore that's not-"

"And the best thing was that nobody complained! We're getting closer and closer to that five star rating - I can _taste_ it!"

In his mind, Simon chuckled. He'd be lying if he said his brother's glass-half-full attitude wasn't a remedy. It already helped chase away the darkest trenches of fog. But it wasn't enough, because for all the sunshine Theodore radiated in that fleeting moment, Simon still felt cold.

"I... I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"We had a slight slip-up with one of the orders but the customer was so kind that they didn't even mind, and so we compensated by giving them a free dessert because nothing fixes things like a free dessert!"

He was still going. He had started to ramble in what Simon could only surmise as nervous energy. Then suddenly, he stopped. A sigh.

"I just wish... I just wish I could," he paused, taking in a deep breath. The trepidation had returned to his voice. Simon envisioned his brother fumbling with his hands, squeezing them tightly. "I wish I could bring some. I wish dessert could fix _this_."

This.

This.

What is this?

"Theodore, I really want to-"

"I knew this was a bad idea! I wasn't ready, but Eleanor said-"

"Theodore!" Simon tried to raise his voice above his brother's, albeit weakly.

"-and I went along with it because she's almost never wrong b-but..."

He stopped, although only to catch his breath.

"I have to go, Simon. I'm really sorry."

The chipmunk wanted to stop him. Wanted to rise and catch up with him, but he knew. He knew that moving would incite his body's intense pain. He knew that he'd be stopped himself by the locked door. He knew it was hopeless.

So there he sat, alone again. Sighing into the empty air.

He couldn't blame Theodore. It doesn't take much to frighten him; this is no exception. But why, _why_ , Simon implored, why does everything feel transparent?

He stared through the window adjacent to the door, wondering. He felt encased in thick, impenetrable blankets of uncertainty. The answers he sought... He was beginning to fear them. Dave and Theodore - they knew he was here. They've spoken to him. But did they know he was suffering? Watching through that glass, were they aware?

He wasn't so sure at all. They can't hear him, can they?

The chipmunk hugged himself. Not for warmth, but as an impulse. He reckoned some of Theodore's famous dessert might have gone down a treat. Might.

* * *

"Don't you think you've made too much, Theodore?" Dave folded his arms and scratched wistfully at his chin, observing the bowl of mixture his son was preparing.

"Oh no, Dave, this is plenty!" The green-clad chipmunk dipped a finger into the chocolate goo, and delightfully licked it clean. The kitchen was busy with the sound of bubbling pots and beeping ovens. A large feast in the making. This was going to be their last meal as a family for a long time - they wanted to make it count.

"If you say so," Dave laughed, and proceeded to lift a piping hot tray of food from the oven, wafting the hot air with his free hand.

In the other room, Simon grunted as he heaved box and after box through and left them in a neat but growing pile.

"You're can't seriously be taking all those books, right?" Alvin offered his commentary from the comfort of the sofa, TV remote in hand. The bespectacled chipmunk huffed, wiped at the sweat on his forehead, and turned.

"For the last time Alvin, _yes._ I need them. They're going to be useful for my studies."

"Yeah right! No way are you gonna read all of those!"

"What's it to you, anyway?"

"Nothing," the eldest chipmunk shrugged. "At least it gives me more space for my video games collection."

"Exactly, so-"

"But really, look at this!" Alvin has launched from his spot on the sofa to go fishing through the boxes, much to Simon's annoyance.

"Alvin!"

"It's like a library in here! _Introduction to Science_ , Simon, really?" Alvin held up the book, one of the first books Simon owned. He put it back and continued to dig through the pile. " _Experimental Procedures_ , _The Periodic Table and You_ , _Quantum Physics_ , boring, boring, boring, and ooh! What's this?"

Alvin came across a nicely decorated front cover, sprinkled with glitter. Simon immediately caught sight of it and swiped his brother's hands away.

"Never mind what it is! Leave my things alone!" He moved the box out of reach. Rolling his eyes, Alvin retreated to the sofa.

"What, are you hiding something?"

"No, I simply respect my privacy, and you should do the same."

"Whatever," Alvin retorted, turning up the volume on the TV.

Simon sighed. Now that he was sure his bedroom had been cleared out, it was time to work on the basement.

The wooden stairs creaked under his weight, as he made his way down. The lighting wasn't perfect; the bulb needed to be replaced, but he was able to see clearly which items he could take. Setting the cardboard box down, he took a good look at his surroundings.

This lab had been home to many experiments over the years. Some more successful than others. He glanced at the time machine gathering dust then shook his head. He supposed he could take some of his equipment, providing it would fit in the box. Not all of it was _completely_ redundant. Problem was, would he have a space to use it at college? Surely, right? Starting to work, he gathered up some beakers and test tubes. Then he collected the Bunsen burner and microscope, the scales and the pipettes, piece by piece filling up the box until he found that it would soon become a balancing game if he placed anything else on top.

 _This is more than enough_ , Simon mused, observing how the contents were ready to spill out. As he bent down to pick up a stray thermometer, he suddenly hissed as a sharp pain surged up his back. A hand instinctively went to his hip while he rode out the pain. The books. It had to be the books. Groaning, Simon considered the possibility that Alvin was actually right. Maybe he was being excessive.

He knew he should have asked for help.

But he was fine doing this on his own. Besides, he knew that Dave and Theodore were busy in the kitchen. And Alvin, well, Alvin looked too engrossed in the latest football game to care. Trying to rub away the pain, Simon double checked the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Once he was sure it was time to leave the lab, he attempted to lift the box, only to feel the same sharp pain. Cursing, he dropped it. This was no good. He resolved to ask Dave. It was his only choice. He couldn't go to college with a bad back.

As he climbed the stairs, he looked back wistfully. Old blueprints on the walls, powered-down machines. The memories that would forever linger. He wished his lab goodbye.

* * *

"This looks delicious!" Dave smiled delightfully at the meal set out on the table as he took a seat.

"I know! We did a great job in there," Theodore replied, taking his own seat.

Simon took the opportunity to speak.

"Dave?" His father looked at him. "I... I was having some trouble down in the basement. I've had a minor issue with my back, what with all the heavy lifting. I don't suppose you could help me carry the last box?"

"Huh? Oh sure!" Dave took a forkful of food. "How did you get on with your packing?"

"For the most part, it was fine. Did you manage to call the bank?"

"Oh no, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" The chipmunk felt a familiar twinge of disappointment. "I just got so caught up in preparing dinner and organising our travels. I promise I'll call them first thing in the morning."

Here's hoping he'll remember to take up the box.

"I don't get it," Alvin interrupted, mouth full. He swallowed harshly. "Why does Simon get extra money from you? I thought we all had savings bonds!"

"Simon needs a little extra support. College isn't easy, certainly not financially. I would offer the same support to all of you if you needed it." Dave answered, diplomatically. "This is an important stage in your lives and I want to make sure you all have the best start to adulthood."

"I almost needed it, but thankfully I think I'll be okay," Theodore said, thinking ahead to his upcoming move to cookery school.

"I won't need it at all," Alvin stated proudly. "Because once my solo career gets going I'll be rolling in cash. I'm gonna be filthy rich!"

Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled. The conversation passed, and the four focussed on finishing their meals. But the chipmunk found that he couldn't ignore the growing pain in his back. Once an occasional sharp jolt, it was becoming a dull ache that intensified whenever he moved. He was rendered motionless, shifting his food back and forth on the plate.

"I bet Miss Miller and the girls are having a lovely time tonight," Dave piped up. Miss Miller decided to treat the Chipettes to a meal out. They would have spent the entire day together had she gotten her way, but Jeanette politely reminded her guardian that she needed to finish packing.

"Yeah, I bet they are," Theodore mused. "Hey, do you reckon we'll see them tomorrow?"

"It's more than like-"

"Ugh, I hope not. I am _sick_ of hearing about Brittany's meetings with _Chad._ " Alvin interrupted Simon, slamming down his glass of water.

"Um, who's Chad?"

"Some guy, you don't want to know him." The eldest chipmunk muttered. "He works for a record company. That's the only reason she's talking to him."

The others smiled amusedly.

"Sounds like you're a little jealous, Alvin," Simon teased, mentally doing his best to ignore his back.

"Jealous? Me? Yeah right!" Alvin huffed indignantly, folding his arms and slouching in his seat.

"Boys," Dave warned lightly, taking a sip of his drink. Shaking his head, he set it down and spoke again. "Tomorrow sure is going to be an exciting day."

"It sure w-"

"I'll finally get the room to myself!" Alvin couldn't control his delighted outburst, however after catching Theodore glaring at him, he chuckled nervously. "I mean, almost. Once you move out too."

"Indeed," Simon muttered, gritting his teeth. He continued to play with his food, the muscles in his back continuing to throb. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his younger brother looking at him, a mixture of curiosity and concern plastered across his features. He almost spoke, until a loud knock at the door startled the family. Dave rose from his seat, furrowing his brow.

"Please excuse me fellas," he said, exiting the room. A couple of seconds passed, and only faint chatter could be heard from the front door. They weren't sure who'd be visiting at this time, but they were sure it couldn't be important.

And then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Alvin started, getting up.

"But why? We're still eating dinner," Simon replied, gesturing to the table.

"I know that it's for me, and I can't leave it!"

"How do you know?"

Alvin swiftly left the room to answer the phone before it would stop ringing, and before he could offer an explanation to his brother, who now sat at the table sighing. Theodore laughed softly, remarking at the nature of the situation in his own optimistic way. Simon could only concentrate on his back forcing him to double over at the table. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Theodore noticed.

"Simon, a-are you-"

He would have had the question out, were it not for loud, intrusive beeping in the kitchen. The green-clad chipmunk's eyes widened, as he realised.

"Oh! The cake's ready!" He hurriedly - and rather excitedly - dashed out of the room.

Simon could feel the grey clouds of gloom cast their shadow over him. He didn't want to think it would actually end this way. Him, alone, and in perpetual pain. He stared expressionlessly at the food below him. Theodore had gone to such efforts to make this, and he couldn't even touch it. Maybe he just needed an early night. Maybe he just needed to sleep this pain away and he'd be right as rain by tomorrow. He had to be.

As Theodore came back, closely followed by Dave and Alvin, Simon pushed his chair out and stood.

"Simon, is everything alright?"

"I lost my appetite. I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

And with that, he made his way upstairs.

* * *

It was difficult, but Simon has managed to find a comfortable way to lie down. He wrapped himself in his duvet for extra protection and warmth. The shelves looked so bare now that most of his books had been packed away. Shelves which were soon to be claimed by Alvin and his video game collection.

The chipmunk gripped tightly onto the duvet. The pain wasn't subsiding, and sleep wasn't coming any sooner.

He should have asked for help. If they heard him out, that was.

"Simon?" A hushed voice broke the long silence of the room as the door creaked open. Said chipmunk turned to see Theodore approaching the bed, plate in hand.

"Hey," Simon propped himself up on his elbows, doing his best to conceal the great deal of pain he was in. His brother sat on the bed opposite him.

"I... I noticed you didn't look so good earlier. I know you mentioned your back being a little sore, so I brought this." He offered the plate to Simon. On it, a thick slice of chocolate cake. "I know you haven't had dinner, but I thought a little chocolate cake might help. It always helps me when I'm feeling down, and you have to eat _something_."

Simon couldn't help but smile, a little taken aback as he processed just how _kind_ his brother was. Not that it was a surprise. He could always count on Theodore to carry sunshine with him wherever he went. He was just glad he didn't have to suffer in silence tonight.

"Thanks Theodore," he said, accepting the cake. "It looks delicious."

* * *

Still staring out the window, the chipmunk hugged himself a little tighter as the memory burned into his mind. A painful reminder that he was alone. That Theodore wasn't here with a generous slice of cake to melt all their troubles away.

He figured then, that the only remedy was sleep.

Curling onto his side, he tried his best to make himself comfortable on the cold tiled floor. It was hard, and it put further stress on his sore muscles. Shutting his eyes, he attempted to drift off into what would be a difficult sleep.

Silence.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Silence.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He clenched his lids shut tighter, desperate. Time was sure to pass slowly.

Silence.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Silence.

* * *

 **Aww I'm sorry for the rather gloomy ending to this chapter (I mean, a lot of this story is gloomy but...) I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


End file.
